


A Wild Night - A Barlian Fic

by FlirtyFawn



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barlian, Brother/Brother Incest, Depression, Drinking, Graphic Description, Jock Straps, Lemon, Lightfootcest, M/M, Painting, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFawn/pseuds/FlirtyFawn
Summary: It's been a while since the events of the movie. Ian is in art school learning to come to terms with his budding sexuality, and Barley is in a one-sided relationship with an older single mom. They're both having a weird night, Ian grappling with his paintings and Barley depressed that he can't talk to their father about his demanding girlfriend. tw: drug use/drinking/Barlian/NSFW
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Wild Night - A Barlian Fic

Ian had been at it for a few hours. Painting, trying to get the colors right till 2am... 3am... 4… He cracked another energy drink. A single lamp lit the small studio apartment. That was how he’d been playing it recently; staying up late and trying to get all his assignments done at once. He shuddered feeling the caffeine rocket through his body. Fuck he loved these things. He stood back and took a look, it was pretty embarrassing to be honest, but he’d been trying to be honest with himself recently. He rubbed his sweaty forehead into a striped sleeve, probably getting paint all over his face. He laughed a little too manically, a bit too much caffeine? He drifted away from his shame-canvas, suddenly overcome with a need for fresh air. He passed by his roommates’ rooms: all very asleep, all very responsible. He bit his bottom lip as he loaded up his pipe, maybe he should be responsible sometime... Ha! He grinned, taking the stairs two at a time. Fuck that, no one responsible amounted to anything, his brother taught him that.

His hands opened the door to the roof and there it was: the city, glittering far away. A chandelier of mechanical fireflies buzzing far off in their expensive well-funded hives. He found a nice spot out of the wind and screwed up his face. Time to speak with his heart’s fire. He smiled softly remembering Barley coaching his stance. Breathing from his core he summoned a cute little flame spirit from the aether. It bowed to him cutely. Ian shifted his baseball cap politely. The flame spirit understood and waddled to the far end of his pipe before settling down into the green bed that had been made for it. Inhaling Ian felt his heartbeat slow, just trying to forget about his recent painting… Things were gonna be okay, he just needed a moment... then he’d get back to the art.

Barley was up late as well. Couldn’t sleep, like usual. Lately he had been ignoring his girlfriend and scouring his mind for any and all memories of his father. Depression has a way of putting things into perspective. Car lights drifted lazily through the window illuminating the empty beer cans and his scruffy sleep-deprived face. Frowning. The whole ‘father resurrection’ incident ten years ago had left him with some closure, but mostly a deep need for more. He’d been seeking it out in his professors, in his colleagues, in himself… and he wasn’t finding it. He sat up. Sleep wasn’t going to happen.

Leaving his lady in bed he stumbled to the kitchen before blearily pouring himself a cup of fancy coffee. He grinned wryly at his morning wood, there was no point. They hadn’t had sex in weeks. No point in trying to sleep either, he’d need to be up early for soccer practice anyway. He kicked aside a small sock in his path, Sharron’s little tyke would need him and Guinevere 2.0 bright and early. Chucking he let his gaze rest over a portrait of his father on a glass coffee table. Right next to pictures of his brand new family: there was a man he’d never be able to laugh with again, a guy he’d never be able to reassure or be reassured by…. Maybe in the next world right? He felt a tear come to his eye…. Fuck. His phone said 3:37AM, would Ian be up?

The buzzing of his phone took Ian by surprise, he narrowed his eyes at the brushstroke he had just been startled into fucking up. The caller ID proclaimed Barley’s name like a bard singing the arrival of some great hero. In a way, Barley was the closest thing Ian had to a superhero. Ian sighed, simultaneously switching the call to speakerphone and reaching for some paint thinner. He cleared his throat.

“Hey bro, what’s up?”

“....hey man”

Ian was immediately concerned. Barley didn’t sound like himself. He let the silence continue for a beat too long, hoping there’d be a laugh or a joke or something that sounded at all like his brother.

“i’m…. missing dad”

Suddenly very concerned, Ian’s ears detected gentle sobs in the background. He dropped the paint thinner and sped over to his phone, taking it off speakerphone before jamming it to his ear.

“Yeah Barley! I…. I miss him too”

The brothers shared a long moment of silence for their father, both digging through their own complicated feelings. Ian: chugging his energy drink suddenly wishing he hadn’t gotten so stoned & Barley: quietly crying into his morning coffee.

“can you….”

Ian snapped out of his memories.

“Yeah?”

“can you come over? ….like are you busy?”

Ian couldn’t help his laughter overriding all the sadness he had been sinking into.

“I mean! ….it’s almost four but…. Sure I can come over! Haha I was just painting, but…”

He stepped back to survey his work again, and shuddered in self-disgust.

“Yeah I’ll be right there”

“cool dude, be safe alright? the city’s been all sorts of crazy these days”

“For sure man, uhhh… I’ll see you soon okay?”

“okay… see you soon Ian”

For some reason in the scramble to grab his shoes, keys, & to put away all his paints…. being called by his first name made him glitch out. Barley wasn’t gonna do anything stupid tonight right? Ian would make sure of it. His older brother had been seeing this new girl for a few months. Well she wasn’t a girl at all, more like a MILF. Ian’s brows knotted as he remembered Barley’s late night chats about love. Apparently his brother was a total sucker for older women, something oedipal, furtile, an ancient contract between men and women? Barley had a lot of theories. Maybe one day Ian would even get himself a girlfriend. He grinned sheepishly, I mean why did it have to be a woman? If he was being honest with himself, all he needed was anyone who liked his paintings. He slipped into his sneakers and grabbed a can of cat food. He was in such a hurry that, after taking the stairs at a blistering pace & stumbling a few times, he had to go back up for his pipe. When he finally got out of his apartment building, fed the neighborhood stray, and unlocked his bike it was 4am. He cursed, stashed his phone in his paint-stained jeans, and sped off towards the big city with it’s distant windows and twinkling helicopters.

Barley’s doorbell rang shaking him out of a stupor. He jumped up, pulling on some old beat up sweatpants, and jogged to the intercom. A new camera system had just been installed allowing him to see that it was indeed his brother out front; looking up at the camera with those big concerned eyes. Exactly who he needed right now. He hit the button and watched his brother scramble to get inside. It almost made him cry all over, he sagged down on the expensive sofa. He gave a ragged little breath before tears inevitably pooled at the edges of his eyes, spilling down his cheeks in an uncontrollable babbling brook, he felt his mouth follow, and then his eyebrows. He felt trapped and began to sob; his big blue back shaking like a circus balloon, at the mercy of the wind. Going to wipe his face there was a knock at the door. He got up immediately and opened it.

The hug was immediate and slightly crushing. Ian staggered, managing to support the weight being thrown into his arms. Barley could barely get the words out between shuddering breaths.

“Ian….. thanks, for coming so quick”

“Hey man, anytime…. Can I uh, come inside?”

“haha, of course dude, make yourself comfortable”

Ian stood in the doorway marveling at the wealth. Marble, cast iron, copper, exposed brick, it must have been a million bucks at least. He paired his shoes with the others near the threshold before closing the door quietly behind him. Ian decided to whisper.

“Are we gonna wake anyone up? I feel bad for Sharron and….”

“Chris”

“-Yeah and Chris, you said they were light sleepers right?”

Barley sighed, mopping his face with a handful of tissues.

“no you’re right man, we should go to the roof”

“You have a roof! Yeah! Let’s go, I love roofs”

Ian’s excitement made Barley cry even harder, but he played it off as laughter, just until he could show Ian the way up to the roof, he wouldn’t have to worry about crying too loudly & waking his new family up there. His huge chest rose and fell trying to steady his mind. He’d missed Ian. He grabbed two cans of beer for them and silently led the way out into the apartment building’s hallway. Smirking at each other while waiting for the elevator; they looked quite the pair. Barley wasn’t wearing shoes or a shirt, and Ian’s skin was covered in a rainbow of brushstrokes.

They got to the roof. After marveling at the lavish view & exploring all the cool rich-people furniture, Ian finally settled down next to Barley. They stayed like that for a bit.

“Do you want some?”

Ian had packed his pipe. Barley hesitated before giving in and gingerly accepting it. It had been a while.

The smoke was rougher than he remembered it being when he was in his twenties. Ian patted his back smiling at his older brother’s inexperienced lungs. He cracked one of the beers for Barley, handing it to him. In response he got a silent thank you, Barley tipping back the beer with a well-practiced momentum. It was some expensive microbrewery bullshit. Sharron’s friends couldn’t stop talking about it so he’d picked up a six pack. It was a bit fruity, but not bad. Anything cold on this warm summer night was welcome in his belly.

Ian decided to try one as well. They drank and smoked in silence enjoying the feeling of being faded together on a gorgeous city rooftop. It was a tall apartment building & Ian was sure the clouds were passing underneath them. He sauntered to the railing, gazing with wonder at the tiny cars beneath him.

“Hey Barley? Isn’t it crazy how everyone is living their own separate lives? Like, I’m up so high that all these people look like ants… and yet… they’re all having their own nights…. They’ll wake up in their own homes…. and date whoever they want….”

Barley, having finished the beer, was staring at his brother: lit from the city lights below like some kind of statue. A bastion of emotional intelligence, Ian always knew how to lighten the mood, he was so unsure of himself, but these days it seemed like he was apologizing less & wearing things mom didn’t approve of. She definitely wouldn’t have approved of the paint marks all over him, that’s for sure.

“uh, yeah dude…. wait, what did you mean ‘date wherever they want’ ? ...is there someone you wanna date??”

All of his own problems forgotten, Barley joined his bro at the railing.

“No! Haha, of course not, you think I could get a girlfriend? I’m kinda hopeless dude. Not everyone can get their dream girl so easily.”

Ian leaned against Barley’s shoulder, joshing, pulling his leg. Barley stiffened and looked down.

“uh yeah, about that…. i don’t think me and Sharron are gonna work out”

Ian stopped laughing and made direct eye contact. Putting a hand on his shoulder he asked.

“How? I.. thought things were going well, and you love Chris!”

Barley sighed and hyper-fixated on a couple getting out of a taxi at street-level, probably coming from some fun late night party. The girl was laughing, and the man looked… dashing. Nothing like Barley. He sighed again, harder. And reached for Ian’s beer. The younger brother obliged automatically.

“Well…. I mean, doesn’t she make you happy?”

It was a complicated question. Instead of answering, Barley sat on the ground and lay back, the clouds were full of smog making everything an unhealthy tinge of orange reflecting the unnatural streetlamps dotting the boulevard below. He’d thought about jumping off to a view like this. That’s how bad things were with Sharron. He tilted his head to see an adorable, very concerned Ian waiting for a positive answer, bless him. Barley patted the piece of roof next to him, and Ian obliged. They would often do this as kids, watch the clouds go by. Ian was filled with a visceral memory: when they both saw the same thing in the clouds without even speaking? Ian knew it was gonna be a good day. That’s just how things were with Barley: yeah he might be overbearing when it came to DnD, but Ian always felt extremely safe around him. He decided to cuddle up next to Barley, it was a bit windy up this high and he was a bit chilly. The older brother knew how to accommodate Ian’s smaller frame and they relaxed into each other. The breeze brushed through their hair. The clouds couldn’t decide what they wanted to be: just a purple orange haze currently.

“you remember doing this as a kid?”

“Yeah of course…. Did you cloud-watch with dad?”

Barley didn’t think so. His brother’s body heat was familiar & comforting, how could such a small dude be so warm? He pressed his lips to Ian’s forehead.

“you’re a good dude Ian”

Ian blushed in pleasure, startled by such an intimate move. He felt himself get a bit self-conscious. Would Barley still do this if he knew what Ian had been painting just an hour before? Blue bodies, interlocked, wrestling, not female forms either, something a little more, well, gay. Men kiss each other, but maybe not when they know the other dude’s into men…. Ian closed his eyes, enjoying the tenderness, perhaps a little too much.

“you okay?” Ian blinked himself back into reality.

“Yeah dude, that was just like, really nice haha”

He felt red tinge his light blue cheeks, and Barley smiled.

“you goofball, c’mere”

Barley pulled his younger brother into a drunken giggling headlock. The smaller man unable to get out of a more experienced grip. The laughing and thrashing increased, but Barley wasn’t budging. Eventually Ian was panting and slick with sweat from trying to escape. The laughing turned to chuckling before simmering down into a pleasant fraternal silence. Just them breathing heavily against each other in the warm night air.

Ian didn’t even realize he was hard until Barley’s leg bumped into it.

“Fuck Barley, I-”

Ian’s heart was suddenly red hot, it was beating out of his chest & he wasn’t breathing. His whole body tensed up and he locked onto Barley’s side like a vice grip, to his dismay, pushing his boner into his brother’s side.

“whoa hey, are you okay?”

Ian fought for breath between clenched teeth. The one benefit of having a panic attack, he mused, was that it diverted blood to his clenched up muscles and away from his dick. Mercifully the erection dwindled down and it wasn’t throbbing against Barley’s stomach. But the older elf held him the whole time, waiting out the panic with a comforting brotherly hug. When he recovered his breath Ian was immediately embarrassed.

“Oh my god… I don’t even know…” Ian trailed off, unsure of what to do, vibrating nervously in his brother’s calm arms. Barley met his worried gaze.

“oh you mean the boner? oh please, I used to get those all the time when I did wrestling at Mushroomton High. we all did, totally natural.”

“You did?!”

Ian could almost cry with relief. He slumped back into his brother’s side, finally able to relax again.

“oh one hundred percent, the lockers were like the leaning tower of pisa, you couldn’t go two feet without bumping into one….. a man should never be ashamed of his broadsword!”

Ian was actually crying now, and laughing, that was just what Barley did. Made everything better, no matter how much Ian fucked up, his older bro would always put him at ease. He really wanted to talk about his paintings and the naked male bodies that were dominating his dreams and canvases. He wanted to be honest but-

“you know i’ve been really missing dad these days…”

Thrown for a loop Ian just nodded, suddenly aware of how creased Barley’s face had gotten in the last few months. He noticed every little facial hair Ian somehow couldn’t grow yet, every half-smile Barley had been forcing.

“i don’t think he’d approve of Sharron”

“Why?”

Barley sat up and took a long swig of his expensive locally-brewed beer.

“well… she wants to see other people while staying together with me. she has some new friends and they’ve been going to these… parties”

The last word was delivered with such a deep sadness that Ian couldn’t help but sit up, and casually lean against him. For the silent emotional support. Barley smiled a thank you, put an arm around his lil bro, continuing.

“she’s made it clear I need to shape up as a man…. really as a father... for Chris, and… I don’t know if I’m ready for what she needs…. she needs this paladin tank, and I’m just a.... deadbeat bard… ”

Barley was choking back tears now, and Ian decided to reverse what happened before. He leaned upwards towards Barley’s forehead and hesitantly gave his older brother a very brotherly peck on the forehead. It sent Barley over the edge. He clutched at the fabric of his sweatpants with one arm and began sobbing into the other. Ian, waited it out. He held onto one of Barley’s hands as the moon watched from up above. Wind lapping at their faces like a warm polluted river. If he concentrated he could smell the chlorofluorocarbons oozing from the metropolis below. A siren went by in the distance and Barley gave his hand a little squeeze.

“You know” Ian started “I don’t think you’re a failure”

Barley looked up from his arm. Ian could see the despair trickling from his brother’s eyes and he felt a deep desire to brush away the tears. He felt his own throat getting tight with emotion.

“I love you man, I think you’re doing a great job with Chris, you’re back in school, if Sharron is impatient with you she’s being unfair… If she knew you like I knew you, she’d see the strong warrior you are…. Dude… You’re the best dad I’ve ever known…”

All of a sudden, it was too much for Ian. Barley wordlessly put their foreheads together and they just cried. After a bit, Ian opened his eyes. Barley had his closed, pearly reflective waterfalls leaking like a broken dam over his tired unshaven face. His brother’s lashes were so long, and his lips seemed so inviting… 

“Barley, I need to tell you something… or rather show you something”

His older brother’s quizzical expression just made Ian’s heartbeat quicken in preparation for his confession. His dirty little secret. Would this change everything? Would Barley suddenly not be as affectionate if he knew what Ian watched late at night, what he’d been painting? What he had taken? He forced his hand into his pocket, got out his phone, and pulled up pictures of his recent… degenerate work. He stiffly handed the phone over and immediately reached for his pipe.

Barley scrolled through, interested. A bird, a plane, and a naked blue Superman? All beautifully rendered down to the hero’s glistening pectorals and large uncut penis. He looked up at Ian a little bemused.

“wow dude, i didn’t know Superman had such a fat cock haha”

Ian laughed way too hard.

“Yeah well! He’s like -Super- so I figured every part of him would be haha”

“makes sense” Barley kept scrolling. Beautifully painted naked man after naked man filled the screen, all in various states of arousal. It was pretty obvious what Ian was trying to tell him, but he decided to play dumb, an opportunity to tease like this didn’t come everyday.

“wow Ian, these are all awesome. I guess going to those nude drawing classes has been really helpful”

Ian nodded his face flushed, his breathing shallow, eyes wide. Barley grinned and leaned in.

“what is it you wanted to tell me bro?”

Ian almost screamed like a train releasing steam.

“That I’m….”

They stood there for a whole minute. Barley, smiling as his sibling stuttered and refused to meet his gaze. Finally, Ian could catch his eye, he was sweaty and red and could only manage a whisper.

“Barley I’m into guys”

Barely nodded knowingly and showed him the phone.

“haha yeah I figured it out. it’s chill man, me and mom had bets going since college started”

Ian needed a minute to process this information. Everything was fine. Barley didn’t even seem to care, but his confession wasn’t over entirely, this was the hardest part. In a tiny voice Ian murmured.

“....keep scrolling”

Curious, Barley flipped through a few more photos. Green Lantern, Nightcrawler, Kakashi? Pretty typical stuff until, wait was that his face? Ian shifted uncomfortably as he watched realization dawn on his brother’s face.

“wow dude… I like how you did my arms…. uh I mean… I’m flattered, but... “

Ian turned away. He could feel his heart banging against his ribs. What the fuck, how could he have been so stupid? So completely idiotic? He briefly considered jumping off the building, just as a joke. He stood up and clutched at the railing. What was he thinking?

“to be honest I’m not someone you should be fantasizing about dude…. I mean… you really think an old fuck like me would be good for you? you need someone your own age, someone with stamina, someone who’s going through what you are…. someone who isn’t your brother! hahaha”

Barley turned to see Ian staring at him intensely. Red, wide-eyed, hanging on to every word.

“Barley… I don’t care about any of that…. I just want….”

Ian couldn’t help it, he leaned down. Barley could feel it happening, his eyes shooting open in confusion. Their lips met. Ian was trembling but kept going. He’d had a few kisses under his belt before, he knew what to do.

Ian’s tongue was now exploring almost with a mind of its own… he should stop now, but Barley’s taste was so interesting. Mature somehow… maybe it was the fancy beer? And then, slowly but surely, Barley’s tongue began moving as well.

The wind had picked up sending their blue hair in every direction. Eyes closed, lips locked, they made out for a good minute before Ian felt himself getting hard again. Barley was getting bolder, his larger tongue doing a little exploring of its own. Ian’s hand fell automatically onto Barley’s thigh, creeping slowly upward. Inch by inch until… bingo.

Barley was hard. Furiously hard. It shocked Ian, but he didn’t stop. Tracing it’s length through the sweatpants making the older man shiver… it was something he couldn’t stop. Like a dam breaking. He gripped Barley through his pants making him break the kiss with a nasty chuckle.

“oh little brother…. is this really what you want?”

Barley was hot, panting, and very aroused. Like the Barley he had painted. How could he say no? This had become a matter of artistic exploration.

“I…. want you Barley, I’m….. curious”

The words were incredibly difficult to say, and he was rewarded for saying them.

“i’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it, haha I remember the missing jockstraps dude”

Ian’s stomach dropped.

“You noticed?” He chirped.

“of course dude, just because I had a messy room didn’t mean I can’t see if something like that goes missing… what did you end up doing with those jockstraps?”

Ian almost exploded right there.

“Barley” He croaked. “Can I try something?”

His older brother just nodded, laughing quietly, absentmindedly squeezing his bulge. Ian cleared his throat trying to control his flushed face as he stood back up, wobbling slightly. His boner making an obvious print through his painter’s jeans. Barley, pretty flushed himself, gave a playful tap on the dick inches away from his face. Ian let out a loud gasp that he immediately regretted. Barley guffawed.

“so what is it you wanted to try? i’m feeling a little wild tonight”

“Is anyone gonna come up?” Ian sent a watchful look towards the rooftop door.

“yo it’s cool, i’ve had sex up here before with Sharron, no one comes up here late at night”

Relieved and intrigued, Ian started taking off his shirt. When it was off he could see Barley was playing with himself, a big blue hand in his old stained pants going back and forth. How much bigger was his brother? He was curious and couldn’t take his eyes off of the older elf’s package.

“you like this?”

Suddenly embarrassed, Ian nodded silently, before plopping himself in front of his brother.

“Can I? Uh…. sit in your lap?”

“sure man, whatever you want” Barley finished the beer and crushed it with one hand. He crossed his legs, drunkenly grinning the whole time. “hop on board”

Carefully, Ian sat back onto Barley, his older brother’s massive erection grinding into his lower back.

“feel good?”

Ian had to remember to breathe.

“yes it… does”

They sat like that for 10 seconds, Ian leaning back onto Barley, and Barley letting his boner pulse onto his little brother’s back. He leaned in and gave the smaller elf a little lick on the neck. Ian melted, mumbling incoherently as Barley lapped and sucked a brotherly hickey onto Ian’s delicate blue skin. Barley’s fingers snaked slyly around Ian finding their way to his belt. It was expertly undone and Barley’s large fingers were prodding at the jean’s zipper.

“W-wait bro…. let me okay?”

“suit yourself man”

Ian’s hands took over…. kinda. His brother’s were on top of his own, feeling all of Ian’s delicious little tremors. They unbuttoned his pants together, letting his boxer-bound hardon loose. It stood at absolute attention. Ian didn’t think he’d been more turned on in his entire life. He slowly shakily pulled it through the boxers aware of his brother’s curious eyes. There it was, not terribly small, but Ian had never been especially proud of his size.

“oh wow dude, you’ve really been packing something down there all these years... is this what you touched when you smelled my sweaty jockstraps?”

Ian wanted to melt through the roof all the way to the ground floor.

“I…. Y-yes… uh, dude... would you uh….”

He couldn’t finish, but Barley knew the drill.

He wrapped his huge warm hand around Ian and, using just his thumb and forefinger, began to play with the head of Ian’s broadsword through it’s dark blue foreskin. Ian whimpered helplessly, bucking slightly into his brother’s fingers.

“....fffuck man, I think I might...”

Barley released his grasp and backed off, he put his mouth right up to Ian’s ear and whispered.

“oh wow you haven’t cranked one out in a while dude haha… let's switch it up”

Ian could only exhale as Barley began to hump his little bro’s back, slowly, and then with a bit of urgency. Big hands stabilizing his shoulders. To Ian it felt almost like how being fucked would feel, although he hadn’t tried that yet. With neither of them touching it, Ian’s cock started drooling in preparation: bobbing to the older elf’s thrusts.

“haha and to think you’ve been jerking off in another room for years, we could have been doing it together…. you know I’ve done stuff like this with friends before….”

Ian couldn’t help but think about Sharron and started to lose his boner.

“Dude wait, you have a girlfriend.”

Barley’s tone immediately changed, and his thrusts became quicker

“oh is that why you kissed me?”

“No!”

“then shut your mouth and let me worry about her. we’re barely in a relationship anyway, if it wasn’t for chris... I’d be long gone by now… someone needs to parent that boy, and... I’ve always been a good dad…. right?”

“....of course Barley….”

“so shut up then… Ian”

Barley wrapped his fingers around the smaller dick just as he said Ian's name.

Overstimulated, the younger elf couldn’t help but groan. Barley paused, leaning in to whisper in Ian’s ear.

“spit on it”

He did as he was told, and was rewarded immediately. The large hand gripping his cock knew exactly how to touch him. The spit helped his brother’s hand glide easily over the dark blue skin, up and down. Fast & hard. Barley had resumed his desperate thrusts and had no reservations about taking Ian over the edge. Ian looked back at his brother: out of breath, horny, enjoying making his little brother happy. It was too much.

“Barley I need to-”

Ian’s dick shot out a huge load that landed on his nose, more kept coming out through his brother’s large blue fingers. Ian’s balls pulsed in time to the spurts landing on his stomach and he could not control the embarrassing noises ripping themselves from his mouth. He felt his brother’s lips on his neck. Cum still dripping out of his dick, Barley pushed him off and onto all fours. Panting and flushed, Ian looked back at his horny big bro and wondered how far this was gonna go.

“get your face over here man... and close your eyes”

He obeyed getting on his knees underneath Barley, dick still poking out of his jeans. The warm sound of Barley jerking off his big dick centimeters from Ian’s face was incredibly hot. Ian milked his smaller one below. He decided to take a peek and was delighted to see the similarities to his own broadsword, just sized up, just like his brother’s larger hands.

“Can i… try it?”

Barley ceased his fierce pumping and smirked.

“if you think you can handle such a mighty weapon, can you even lift this thing?”

Ian smiled and reached out. It was so big in his palm, but familiar. He began to clumsily mimic what Barley had done for him, before the larger elf stopped him. 

“try your mouth”

Ian gulped. Yeah okay, they had gone this far, and Barley hadn’t gotten off yet…. He had to at least give it a shot, right? He stuck out his tongue and, gripping the base, slid the tip over his tongue. His brother tasted… good. He gave a few more experimental licks before looking up nervously. His older bro had the proudest stupidest expression on his face, it made Ian want to go further. He cleared his throat almost like testing out a microphone before a performance. He smiled and tapped the sticky head.

“Is this thing on?”

Barley laughed and gave him an underhand high-five.

“nice one bro... you know you only have to go as far as you want”

“I want...” Ian cocked his head to one side and looked up at his older brother evilly. “To make you happy man”

A deep chuckle, Barley’s dick pulsing to his laughter in Ian’s firm grip.

“then let me take control for a sec… okay?”

Ian nodded “Yeah, do that.”

“then open your mouth for me man”

Ian obliged and felt fingers run through his hair; shepherding his mouth into position. He wondered if anyone was watching from another building, but by the next second the only thing he could concentrate on was the older elf’s massive cock filling up his entire mouth. Barley’s heartbeat pulsed through it as Ian tried to take as much as he could. He could get about half of it inside comfortably. Glancing up while he sucked, Ian could see his brother’s orgasm face. It would have been hilarious, but in this context it made Ian’s smaller dick stand right up again. It was like Barley was testing out a new car for the first time and it was doing everything he wanted. Ian forced more of it in before yanking it out sputtering. He took a second to regain his breath and take stock. Brotherly spit and precum were all over his hands and face, there was even some on the roof, he wasn’t sure whose. All he knew was that he was about to cum a second time and he wasn’t even touching himself. Slightly embarrassed he cleared his throat.

“Ugh… Barley this is pretty fucked up”

“hahaha agreed…. here, let me just get myself there, hold on”

With one hand still on his brother’s head Barley beat off in earnest. He could feel the orgasm rising. His brother’s cum made for a great lubricant, and if Ian would just keep looking at him a little longer with those big fascinated eyes. Analyzing, learning, recording every disgusting second. How long had his little brother been thinking about this? Ian was touching himself now. They matched each other's rhythm, breathing in sync unconsciously.

“Dude… tell me when to close my eyes-”

“close your fucking eyes I’m gonna…. fuck Ian you look so cute like that”

A few more pumps and warm cum shot all over Ian’s cute face like wayward pollocky brushstrokes. Barley, flushed and grunting, pushed the head of his dick past his bro’s lips and gave him a personal sample, pushing Ian’s head onto his dick until he felt a gag.

Barley flopped back onto the rooftop, cum still making its way out. Ian was incredibly impressed, it showed on his face, in his elevated breathing, and with his smaller cock hard as ever. Barley rubbed the last little dregs out onto the roof and sighed.

“holy fuck dude”

His deep chuckle resonating throughout his whole body, his expression one of satisfied beaming joy. Ian, still reeling from the ‘cute’ comment, was filled with pride.

“oh sorry lemme clean you up”

With every step towards him, Ian’s dick jumped. Barley took off his sweatpants, now completely nude, and bent down over his little brother. He began to mop up their mess, first Ian’s nose, then his bare stomach, and then…

“well look at this, you’re still hard?”

Ian nodded breathlessly.

“here let me… lie back”

Ian got off his knees, and sat on the floor, legs stretched out on either side of Barley. The older man knelt down on one knee and gripped his brother’s hilt. Barley smiled softly at Ian's reaction. His eyes were glued to his brother’s massive hand now gently moving up and down.

“Barley….”

They made eye contact.

“Kiss me?”

Barley gently smiled and rolled his eyes, but obliged. He sped up the pace with one hand and braced Ian’s neck with the other, bringing their lips together again. Ian’s little noises were muffled by his big brother’s mouth as he felt himself reaching a second orgasm. Barley didn’t stop. All Ian had to do was let his body do the rest.

The smog rolled by, the sirens blared far away, and Ian came. He didn’t even know where it went spurting off to. His brother’s hands, his brother’s tongue, Barley was the only thing that mattered in the whole world.

“Thanks bro”

“no problem…. let’s get you cleaned up again I guess”

They shared a tired laugh and kissed one more time. Their own troubles a little farther away.

What a wild night.


End file.
